User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch4 Taleyni's Testing and Rumiko's Reactivation
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Taleyni’s Testing and Rumiko's Reactivation *On his way to check on Yukiko, Josh calls Tsumiko and apologizes for not being there, and explains what happened. He also tells her about Maiko. She is sad, but understands why. He then proceeds to check on Yukiko and the others. Once they are all checked out, they are allowed to leave. Once things calm down, Josh goes to another room and starts the slow activation of Rumiko.* *Lab techs come to see Taley* Tech:You need to wear this suit while you’re here. T: I can create my own if needed. Tech: We’d rather you didn’t use your abilities until we get a clear picture of your current condition. T: *sigh* Do I have to? Tech: All MyRoids undergoing official testing at our labs are required to wear it. T: Alright. Give me a minute. *she changes out of the plain t-shirt and pants she was given to wear when first arriving at the lab after the incident and puts on the carbonic suit* It’s tight, but it fits well. ----- Doc: *Still working* The fact you admitted that so freely is why I didn’t tell you. J: *Watching Taley get hooked up to varying readouts.* you didn’t see what she did to those men. D: I’m sure they got what they deserved. J: She went over the top! Legal and PR are going to have a real tough time with this one. D: I know... J: They will want someone’s job. D: I know... J: *Looks at Doc* My department has more legal protection, this would not be near as bad! D: I know. J: Then let me handle this. At least it will take some heat off of you. D: You won’t dismantle her? J: No, but it would be faster. D: *sighs* Alright. You can handle this, but I will be observing. J: Fine. I’ll go talk to Taley. ----- J: *Enters Taley’s room* How do you feel? T: *Looks over at Josh & attempts a weak smile* How do I feel? I feel like my world is coming to an end... *sighs* I feel at ease, more so than after the testing with Doc almost a week ago, because I know those I love are safe. As for “what” I feel... I feel saddened I may not be able to be with those I love. I feel guilt for what I’ve done. I feel empty right here in my chest. *touches heart* J: *Takes some notes* Feeling guilt isn’t surprising. I will not lie, you are likely facing being shut down. Consider me to be your judge and jury. You will be allowed no visitors without my say. Answer everything honestly and do not hold back while be tested. Questions? T: No, I understand. From the moment the fight was over, I think I understood what may be coming... Just know I harbor no ill feelings towards you, Josh. I know you’re doing what you have to. No matter what the outcome is, I’ll accept your decision. I just hope Jason will. J: *takes a few more notes* The suit you are wearing has sensors all over it to help determine when and where a flaw may occur. We are going to begin by running an entire scan of your system. This will take several hours and you have to stay still the whole time. T: *Nods her head* I understand... Please begin whenever you are ready. *Josh initiates the scan on Taley* J: This should normally take six hours. Remember stay still. *returns to the control room with Doc* What did you think? D: A little harsh weren't you? J: It was necessary to give her an understanding of the situation she is in. It also gave an idea of how she feels. What did you make of her thoughts and actions? D: I was a little surprised by the fact she showed genuine remorse. Even touching her heart. J: I agree. *Rumiko enters the room with Josh and Doc* R: Is she the one everyone is talking about? Killed ten people? J: It was four. R: Are you doing the system scan? J: Yes. Why? R: ... ... ... May I sit in there? J: *Puzzled* Why? R: ... ... You wouldn't understand. J: Alright. R: ...Thanks... *Enters the room with Taley* Do not respond, but I'm going to sit with you for a bit. *Her voice sounds like Maiko's, but softer.* ----- *While lying back being scanned, Taley couldn't help but reflect on the way Josh as acting* T: *thinking* (I wonder if he hates me for what I did... He was so... not normal. Was it because of what Yuki did? Maybe he just has to set friendship aside. I guess I can't blame him...) T: *Thinking further back* (Why did Maiko call me Onee-san? Josh wouldn't give her up... Did Jason give me up?) *Hears a door open and then Maiko's voice* (Maiko is in here? I guess as a guard...) R: ...I know how it feels to be lying there. I wished someone just sat in here with me... T: (Did this happen to Maiko once, too?) *After several hours the test concludes and Rumiko disappears as Josh comes in* J: Sorry it took so long. Unfortunately it is pretty late, so we are going to have to conclude today. I will show you to where you are going to be staying while here. T: *Looks around for Maiko* Um... ok. J: *On the way to the room* I'm sorry that this is less than ideal, but you will most likely be here for at least two weeks. *Arrives at the room* Taley, for the record, I'd have done the same thing. *As Josh leaves, Taley doesn't feel quite as bad as before. Taley enters the room to find one other occupant reading a book.* *As Taley observes the other girl, she notices that she looks a lot like Maiko, but with a few differences* T: Umm, hello. R: ... T: You look really familiar... R: *Reading a book* ... T: What is your name? I'm Taleyni. R: ...Rumiko... T: (She sounds just like Maiko. She must have been the one in the room.) Do you have a sister? R: *Turns the page of her book* ... T: Named Maiko? R: *Stops mid turn* I do... T: You look and sound almost exactly like her! R: ... T: So why are you here and not with Josh? R: ... ... ... Josh is the reason I'm here. T: The reason you are here? R: He woke me up after 10 years... T: Why were you shut down? R: ... Because I killed my first master. T: *shocked* This must have been what Maiko was talking about. R: *Shrugs while still reading* You should probably get some rest. The next series of tests will be pretty taxing. T: Oh... What are you going to do? R: ...Josh wants me to come home with him. T: Don't you want to see Maiko? R: He said she is living with someone else now...Jason...or something like that. T: Jason? Did he say why? R: *Shrugs* A bodyguard or something. I didn't care either way. T: *Tries to ask more questions of Rumiko, but she has stopped responding* (Maiko living with Jason now. That's why she called me onee-san!) ----- T: Waking up* You were right Rumi-chan. This was a rough week. *Taley recounts all the testing and questions. Then all the questions and tests. Then the questions while being tested.* Josh is really being thorough. I think he is trying to make sure there is no doubt of what happened. R: ...He was like that with me, too. T: But wouldn't that make him a child at that point? He looks younger than me. R: No. He is twice as old as he looks. *Tells Taley the story* T: That would explain why he is older in the pictures he is in with Maiko. R: Pictures? T: He has a lot in his office R: I see... ----- *Josh enters the room* J: Well from all the preliminary testing, you appear to now have full control of your emotions. T: That's good! J: Actually, that's more bad than good. It means we don't know if you were unstable at the time. T: Oh... J: Now we have to see if the problem lies in whether or not you can control your power. If you can't, then a malfunction would still be plausible. I'm willing to bet you cannot control it. T: What happens if I can't? J: Then we see if the problem can be corrected. If we can't, you may have to be shut down. ----- *Taley enters the room to find Rumiko reading* R: How did it go? T: Umm. I managed to break 3 million moen worth f equipment on a "half power" punch. R: You're up to ... 15 million so far. What did Doc and Josh say? T: Doc looked defeated... Josh... He said nothing. Just took more notes. R: Well, that could be a good thing. He could have a solution figured out. T: *slightly more optimistic* I hope so. I'm also glad you are here too. I would be miserable. R: It was a rough time to do it alone... T: Is that why you are here still? R: ... ... T: *smiles* I'll take that as a yes. ----- *One day before tests complete* J: *Enters to check on a depressed Taley* How are you feeling? T: ...Doomed... J: I can see that based on the power control tests, but some really good information came from them. I was able to make these for you to try. *hands her two bracelets* Put one on each wrist. T: *snaps them on and she immediately starts to feel different.* W-what are these?! J: *smiles* Power modulators. These will help to regulate your power output. I figured since your reactor is stronger than most this will help you select a power setting. Kind of like a governor. There are 10 settings. 10 is full, 5 is half, and 1 is normal. This is only a temporary fix for now, but it will help you immensely. T: *Changes the settings on the modulators* It will take some time getting used to, but I think this will work! J: Good! Are you ready to try them out? T: *makes setting 1 active* I sure am! *With a big smile, hugs Josh.* Thank you so much! *His feet are lifted slightly off the ground* T: Oh crap! *Sets Josh down* Are you sure setting 1 is just “normal”. *looking anxious & worried* I hope I didn’t squeeze too hard! J: Everything is fine. No worries. You still have good strength, but you won’t hurt anyone. T: *Visibly relaxing. Looks cheerful for the first time in almost 2 weeks.* Alright, let’s test these babies out! *flexes arms* J: *Giving instructions to Taley on the proper use of the bracelets* T: So the left is 10s and the right is 1s? J: Correct. You now have full power modulation. We could not accurately gauge your lowest point so Rumiko agreed to be your baseline, which is stronger than normal myroids. At 30% you could defeat her or Maiko. At 50% you could stop them with their weapons out. That should go to show just how strong you are. T: I...had no idea... J: No one knew how much power you could generate without the testing we have done. Even Doc wasn't totally sure. There's more, while you can control your output, this is meant to be for everyone else's safety. So let's begin learning to use them properly. ----- *12 hours until testing ends* T: I did so much better on those tests! J:You most certainly did. That's it for now. Twelve hours from now you will be receiving your judgment. Get some rest and be ready when I come back. You'll still be in this outfit for presentation. T: I'll do my best. And... thanks for all the help. J: Of course. *Taley heads back to her room, finding Rumiko reading another book.* T: *Sits beside Rumiko on the bed* Josh said you helped with the bracelets. R: He said you needed a baseline... I agreed... T: *Hugs Rumiko* You've been nice to me! R: ... ... The tough part is tomorrow... ----- *1 hour to testing ends* T: I think I’ve done all I can... I hope that they believe me... R: I hope so too... T: I can’t thank you enough for helping through this. R: *shrugs* I didn’t do anything... T: You helped keep me from going crazy, and you helped with the modulators! R: ...I didn’t want to see anyone else go through what I did... T: *hugs Rumiko* I guess that makes us friends now! R: ...I... don’t have any friends... T: Well you have me! R: ... ... ... Thanks... T: Have you decided on going with Josh after this? R: Do you think I should? T: I do. Josh would be good for you. R: Perhaps... T: He treated Maiko really well, as well as his others. I don’t see why he wouldn’t treat you any differently. R: Perhaps... ----- *Testing has ended* J: *Comes to collect Taley* Are you ready? T: *Gets up from beside Rumiko* I am. R: ...Good Luck... T: *Hugs Rumiko* Thanks... I think I'll need it... J: Just be truthful. There is something else you should know. There has been a lot in the news about this incident. So now you have to convince a board of people. I'm actually going to be defending you. T: Defending me? J: Yes. You have proven yourself to me. Now I have to prove it to them. T: This won't be easy, but trust me when I say that I'll do everything I can for you. ----- *Judgement Phase* Board Speaker: We are here today to discuss the future of model SP-5024. SP-5024 has killed four people in a train accident two weeks ago. SP-5024 has under gone 13.5 days of testing to see if the cause was intentional or a malfunction. If SP-5024 is found to have done this intentionally, then termination is the only course of action. If SP-5024 is found to have malfunctioned, we will then determine the best course of action. Presenting the results of the testing for SP-5024 will be the head of Special Projects for AMB. Josh, you may begin. J: Thank you. *Starts the presentation by giving the board a history of Taley* It is important to note that while SP-5024 is AMB property, she was not created here. *Moves into Taley's initial testing and adoption* There were no signs of malfunction, so we allowed her to leave. *goes over the nanite imbalance and Doc's testing* It was at this point we started noticing a lack of control in SP-5024's power output when emotionally stimulated. SP-5024 was allowed to leave, but not allowed to be alone at any point. This brings us to the incident two weeks ago. *Josh spends the next two hours going over the train incident in exact detail, giving witness accounts as well as the testimony of all involved. He also goes over the police findings and the technical breakdown of the scanner the kidnappers were using. Taleyni stays silent during the whole explanation, marveling at the detail Josh had presented to the board. It almost seems like he was there.* J: In conclusion, SP-5024 was malfunctioning. She was aware of what she was doing, but could not control her power output at all. Once we recovered SP-5024, we immediately started with in depth testing to try and locate any and all problems. After several days of mental and physical tests, we zeroed in on the exact problem and started developing the solution. Two days ago, we created a means for SP-5024 to control her power output to exact percentages. *Josh spends the next hour discussing the details of the power modulator bracelets.* J: SP-5024 is now fully operational. SP-5024 acted in the defense of six other MyRoids, including two Wallachian Princesses. Please keep that in mind as you deliberate. Board Speaker: Thank you Josh for that detailed... report. You and SP-5024 wait in the holding area while we deliberate on everything. J: Thank you. *Josh and Taley return to her room to await an answer* T: Why did you lie in there about me? J: *Thinks a moment* It wasn’t really a lie. Those two would have ended up on the train eventually and possibly both been taken. So I “projected” you protecting them. T: I see... Thanks again... *A little conflicted* Why have you gone this far to help me? J: *Shrugs* Who knows. It seems the right thing to do... ----- *Verdict* *Josh and Taley are sitting in silence when Doc enters.* D: They are ready to give a decision. *The three make their way to the chamber.* Speaker: We have come to a decision regarding SP-5024. SP-5024, we have decided that you were in fact malfunctioning, and have been repaired to peak performance. You will not be terminated for the actions taken two weeks ago. *Taley’s overcome with relief and so happy that she nearly missed the next part.* Speaker: However... The fact remains that you were permitted to leave AMB while clearly malfunctioning. As a result four people died because of your actions. Therefore, it is the decision of the board that Josh will be removed as head of Special Projects, and terminated from AMB. T: *Taley feels like she has just been punched in the stomach* (What have I done?!) *Looks at an unmoving Josh* (Why isn't he outraged?) J: I accept the decision of the board. T: *Looks at Doc, who is just as shocked as she is* (But Josh wasn't responsible for my release!) Speaker: We will give you 24 hours to vacate your office. We apologize but public outrage was too great to sweep this under the rug. J: I understand. I will start once we are done. Speaker: Then this concludes the hearing. SP-5024, you are free to leave. *The board leaves* T: I... don't know what to say... J: *Puts his hand on Taley's shoulder* There is nothing to say. I had a feeling this would be the outcome. T: But! J: It's ok. T: ... J: The important thing is that you have been cleared and are free to return to Jason. T: I know... but... J: Will you stop that. It's ok. T: What are you going to do now? J: I’m sure the girls will keep me busy. I might as well go start packing up my office. T: Need help? J: You head with Doc, Taley, and you can start getting everything together to go home. I’ll be in the office when you are ready. T: Thanks again for everything. J: It was my pleasure. *Heads to his office and finds Rumiko wearing one of Maiko’s outfits and looking at pictures* I thought you would find your way here eventually. R: I’ve come to a decision. J: And? R: ... I’ll come home with you. *Picks up a picture of Maiko* I’ll do my best not to disappoint you. *Josh and Rumiko start packing his office while Doc and Taley finish with her out processing. They return a bit later to help. A little while later the four finish cleaning out Josh's office.* Doc: What will you do now? J: Probably spend more time at the restaurant and tinkering in my lab. D: Sounds... fun. J: It was time for a change anyways. It will give me time to get to know Mariko and Rumiko. T: Is there anything I can do to help? J: *Laughs* Just keep Maiko in line. D: Do you want me to drop her off at home? J: Would be best that way. The girls are supposed to meet me here soon. D: I guess we should get you back home. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. T: I'm glad to have the chance to see them. J: Well this looks like everything. D: I still can’t believe you took the heat for all of this. I was the one who approved her release. J: It’s ok. Everything will work out. R: It seems he will do nearly anything he can to help a friend. T: I agree with you, Rumiko-san. J: *Checks his phone* You two should probably get going. Jason is probably losing his mind. D: You’re right. *Doc and Taleyni depart* J: Ready to go home? R: I suppose... J: Everyone is waiting to meet you. *Josh and Rumiko head out to meet the others* Category:Blog posts